The Moment I Fell in Love with Him
by Erika2392
Summary: Riley thinks about some of her favorite memories of hers and Lucas and how she fell in love with him. *Sequel to The Moment I Fell In Love With Her


**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I upload a story. I'm sorry about that. I was kind of having trouble coming up with ideas. So I decided to make a sequel to my other story. "The Moment I Fell in Love With Her" and decided to do Riley's point of view in this. And this one is a little longer than the last story so I hope you like it.

* * *

I remember the day I saw Lucas. I don't think I could ever forget that day. Maya and I were taking the train to school and as we were talking, she said "Let's see how cool you'll be when you look him." I turn around and saw a boy that look around our age, he had blonde hair, and was wearing a gray sweater. When I look at him, he look at me and smile. Just the way he smile at me, somehow made my heart skip a beat. I turn back to Maya and I couldn't help but giggle.

When Maya finish talking to that boy, she said, "So let's not think" and remove my hand that was on the bar I was holding and I fell backwards. I let out a yell and felt arms catching me and I landed on the blonde boy's lap. My heart was beating really fast when I was sitting on his lap. I was so nervous when I was talking to this boy. I mean I never had this feeling about anyone before.

When I was in class, listening to my dad's lesson, I heard the door open. I turn around and there he was, subway boy! I never thought I would see him again. What was going on? Could this be faith that this boy who made me have butterflies in my stomach when I first saw him, landed on his lap, and now he's in my father's classroom? I wasn't sure, but I really I hope I don't get nervous again when I talk to him, and hope I get to know him better so we can become friends. And maybe even more.

Many months have passed and me and Lucas have become close friends. I still sometimes get nervous when I talk to him. What is wrong with me? Why can't I be confident like Maya when I talk to Lucas? I feel like my feelings for him grew stronger and that scares me because what if he doesn't feel the same way. I don't think I could take that pain.

I think one of my favorite memories is when me, Farkle, and, Lucas were running for class president. I didn't like that Maya recorded that message when Lucas was talking to his dad and use it against him. I dint want to win this way. I didn't want to hurt Lucas. I care about him so much to even think about hurting him. But I had an idea. I told Maya my plan on getting in contact with Lucas's friends from Texas and make a video for him and why he should be president. Maya actually agree with my plan and we were able to get in contact with Lucas's friends.

The video was play during the election in the gym and Lucas had a bright smile on his face. Just seeing him so happy made my heart melt. He ended up winning the election.

I actually had the courage to tell Lucas, what am I to him. I was a little nervous when I said that and a bit scare of his reaction. But he smile at me and said, "What are you to me?" he then whistle and the horse that I brought to school came into the gym. I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt like i was dreaming. He help me climb on the horse and said that I'm a princes to him!

I always smile whenever I thought of that moment because that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

During the beginning of 8th grade, Lucas had ask me out on an official date and I couldn't be happier. We went to the movies and when he walk me home and kiss me goodnight. I couldn't believe it, Lucas had kissed me. He gave me my first kiss!

Unfortunately, when we got back to school on Monday, somehow things started to be a bit awkward. Sure we smile at each other a few times but we didn't talk that much that day. During the end of the day, we both agree to meet at Svorski's Bakery. When we met there, we sat on the staircases outside the bakery.

I look at Lucas and said, "Lucas..what are we now?"

He sighed and said. "I don't know. I mean should we start dating or do you think we're going tpo fast if we did?"

I look down and sadly I had to agree. "I think you're right. Maybe we'll be going too fast if we did start dating right away. Maybe the timing just isn't right, right now."

"Yeah. But Riley." He took my hands into his and I look into his eyes. "I just want you to know that I like you a lot. And even though we won't start dating right away. I promise when the timing is right, we will. Okay?"

I nodded and smiled weakly. He kiss my cheek and lay his forehead against mine.

As time went by, our friendship kept growing and my feelings for him also grew stronger. Before I knew it, I realize from the way he's always there for me and how sweet he is to me, I did not just had a crush on Lucas. I was in love with him. I really wanted to tell him that but since we both agree of the timing thing, I don't know how he'll react if I tell him. He did say he likes me but what if he doesn't love me. I don't want to ruin this.

A couple weeks later, I was tutoring Jake who was in my algebra class. After our tutor session, he ask me if I wanted to hang out at Svorski's Bakery which I agree. I mean it's not like it's a date or anything. We're just handing out as friends.

As we were in line waiting to order something, I saw Lucas there and he was about to leave. I called out his name and he turn around but he didn't smile. Instead he had a sad look on his face. He then left the bakery. I was confused and told Jake I'll be right back.

I went outside and was able to catch up with Lucas.

"Lucas!" I shouted and he turn to face me.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said quietly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause it seems like something is bothering you-"

"I said I'm fine okay!" He snapped.

My eyes went wide open and I was shocked. He never snap at me before and it actually hurt.

"Oh well then, I'm sorry I ask." I was about to leave but Lucas grab my hand.

"No wait. Riley I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

I sighed. "Its fine, but can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I… well I just didn't want to interrupt you and your boyfriend's date."

"Boyfriend?" I question, "You mean Jake? He's not my boyfriend."

"Really? Cause you seem to be handing out with him a lot lately."

"That's because I've been tutoring him in math. Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

"No…" He said quietly.

I crossed my arms. "Really cause it seems like you are. You-"

"Okay fine. I am jealous okay! Are you happy? I hate it when I see other guys flirting with you and I just want to tell them to back off from the girl I love and-"

Love?! "Woah woah back up for a second. Did you just say you love me?"

His eyes went wide open and then he started to look nervous. "Well I…see..um…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I shut him up by grabbing his face and kissing him with all my heart. He then kiss back and I felt his arms around my waist. We then pull away and look at each other's eyes. I smile warmly and said, "I love you too." He smiled brightly and this time, he kiss me.

We ended up dating since then. I love Lucas with all my heart and I was so happy that day when he told me he loves me too.

"Riley?" I snap out of thoughts and look up at my husband.

He chuckles. "Hey you dork, where you falling asleep?"

I smile and snuggle up against him. We were watching a movie in the living room and I ended up daydreaming.

"No, I was just thinking about some of our moments together and how I fell in love with you."

He laugh. "Just like how I was yesterday."

I giggle. "Yup."

"How did we become such a cheesy couple?"

I smirk. "Honey we always be a cheesy couple. It's who we are."

"Good point." He kiss my forehead. "So do you want to finish watching the movie or do you want to go out somewhere."

"We could finish watching the movie. I just like being in your arms."

He smile and give me a small kiss. "Well alright. Love you Mrs. Friar."

I giggle. "I love you too, Mr. Friar.


End file.
